Failure
by Jedipati
Summary: Castiel did everything- everything- to protect Sam and Dean. What would happen if he failed? In which the Mother of All doesn't wait for the good guys to find her- she finds them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Failure

Wordcount: 6,200 total

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Balthazar, Eve, Crowley

Warnings: Character death, creatures, Eve being Eve.

Summary: Castiel did everything- everything- to protect Sam and Dean. What would happen if he failed? In which the Mother of All doesn't wait for the good guys to find her- she finds them.

Spoilers/Warning: Spoilers for the first six seasons.

AN: This story is pretty dark, guys. But things can be misleading...

* * *

She went to them, even as they prepared to come to her. They didn't know she was there, for she could veil herself even from the angel. All of them thought they were just trying to figure out a way to even find her, never guessing that she had already gone after them. She could… she could let them chase after and find her. That was tempting to trap them, and she even had a perfect town for it. But it might not be wise. They had a way they thought would kill her. She didn't think it would, but she wasn't sure, and she wasn't willing to take the risk.

Eve watched as the humans and the angel they called family strategized. Dean Winchester had already been her child for such a brief time. He'd been so magnificent. But then he'd found a way to turn back. And Sam… oh, he had potential too, and with his soul now firmly in place, he'd be even better. And the two of them considered Bobby Singer their father, so she couldn't leave him behind, or they'd grieve.

That just left the angel. The angel, who was so desperate to keep the others safe that he was walking a dangerous road and using her children to do it. She could understand his desperate desire to keep his family safe, but she could not condone using her children like that.

No; but then again, those who were about to be her newest children would grieve if she killed him. And they would be her children. A mother never wanted her children to hurt. She couldn't turn him. Perhaps…

Yes, that might work. Castiel was willing to work with a demon. Perhaps he'd be more willing to work with her. Yes, that would do. And if it didn't, well, she was older than he was, and still stronger. She could strip him of the majority of his powers, and order her newest children to keep him safe. That would keep them happy.

Castiel looked up, frowning. Something was wrong. "Something is not right," he said.

The three humans looked around. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"I am… not sure. But something is here. Something powerful, to get through the wards without an invitation, and without my knowledge."

"You are right, Castiel."

Castiel had his sword out almost before the woman finished speaking, turning to face her. Sam and Dean scrambled for weapons as Bobby pulled out a shotgun.

She smirked. "None of that now," she said. An instant later, Castiel felt something pressing down on his power, keeping it trapped, inaccessible. "Eve," he said, certain it was her.

Sam and Dean stepped up next to Castiel, with Bobby on Dean's far side.

"Quite right, little angel," she replied. She glanced at his charges, his humans. "Hello, Sam, Dean… Bobby," she said.

Castiel snarled at her, but with his powers gone, he could do nothing. She had such a tight grip on him, he couldn't even move. "Don't touch them," he said.

She rounded on him. "I am more than upset at you, angel," she said. "For what you've done, if it weren't for the fact that these three consider you family, I'd kill you now. But…" she sauntered up to Dean. Castiel twitched, but he still couldn't move. "But no, you three, you three… you're special. Do you know how many humans have caught my eye the way you three have? Not many."

She reached out and brushed her hand over Dean's cheek. "You were so magnificent when you were my child, Dean. Just wonderful. You should never have taken the cure. To see you reduced to mere humanity is… oh, it's saddening."

"Bite me, bitch" Dean snapped.

She smiled at him. "No, not yet," she said. She turned to Bobby. "I admit, Bobby Singer, its Sam and Dean who have really caught my eye, but I can't bear to force them to lose more of their family. Castiel's family has done quite enough of that."

Bobby glared at her but didn't say anything. She smiled again.

"And you, Sam," she said, turning to the last person in the room. "You will be just as magnificent as your brother."

"Like Hell I will," Sam snapped. "I'll kill myself before I let you…"

"You don't have a choice," Eve said. "None at all." She glanced at Castiel. "You and I need to have a talk, little angel," she said. "But first I need to welcome my newest children."

She glanced back and forth at them. "Don't worry, all of you. It will be wonderful. And you'll thank me."

"Never," Dean snarled.

Even smiled at him and paced back toward him. "Oh, Dean, my wayward child. You know you shouldn't talk to your mother that way, right?"

"You're not my mother," Dean spat.

Eve sighed. "No, not right now. But I was. And I will be again."

Castiel resumed his struggles against the power holding him still. "Do not!" he cried out. "Don't hurt them!"

She smiled at him. "And that is why I am sparing you, Castiel. You really do care for them. Don't worry, it won't hurt, not for but an instant."

She glanced at them and curled her right hand in a simple "come here" gesture. Sam and Dean stumbled forward, clearly not under their own power.

"Which first?" she asked. "The one who has been my child before or the one who will always follow in his brother's footsteps? The shield or the sword? Which of you?"

Castiel fought to say something, anything, but he couldn't move his mouth any longer. He hadn't even felt this powerless after he'd thrown the Holy Oil Molotov cocktail at Michael.

Eve reached out and gently caressed Sam's cheek. "The one who doesn't remember a mother's love or the one who still mourns?"

She reached out and placed her other hand on Dean's cheek. "Or perhaps both at the same time?"

She looked back at Castiel and Bobby as they stood as frozen witnesses to the horror. "What would you do, Castiel, if you had to choose to make Sam and Dean your children? Who would you chose first?"

He still couldn't answer her, but he didn't think she expected an answer.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Both at once…"

Sam and Dean both cried out at the same time and collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain.

Castiel could feel Bobby twitching beside him, trying to reach out to their friends.

Sam went still first, facing them, eyes closed, an expression of peace on his face. He was breathing, but that didn't matter much. Dean stilled a moment later, facing away from them and barely a foot away from Sam.

"They'll sleep for a short time," Eve said as she knelt down next to them. "But they are going to be just fine. Truly wonderful, the first of a new species."

"Why?" Bobby finally cried. "Why us? Why my boys?"

Eve stood up and walked over to them. "Because, like I told you Bobby, they are so strong. And who better to know how to evade hunters than those who were hunters?" She reached out and gently cradled Bobby's head. "Don't worry, Bobby. Join them now." Bobby cried out and arched his back, trying to get away from her touch as her power infused him.

Even as he collapsed, just like Sam and Dean, Castiel still couldn't move.

Bobby stilled. Castiel wanted nothing more than to collapse. He'd lost his friends, all of them.

And still he couldn't move. Still he was helpless before the Mother of All Monsters.

* * *

Eve smiled at Castiel. The little angel looked so devastated. Good. Perhaps now he'd have an inkling how she felt about what he and that demon had done to her children.

"Now, little angel, while my children sleep and learn, you and I are going to talk." She freed his head.

"I have nothing to say to you," Castiel said. He even sounded lost. So very lost, like he didn't have anything to live for.

"They are still your friends," she said. "They are just… stronger, now. And less likely to get hurt. I'm sure you can appreciate that."

"You've made them into the very thing they've always fought."

"Do you even know what they are now?" she asked.

"How can I?" He wasn't going to look up at her, just stare down at the floor. Perhaps he thought she'd kill him for the rudeness.

"They are a new species, Castiel. They're immortal- like phoenixes; the only thing that will kill them is that Colt. They won't require human deaths to live. Yes, they will feed on humans, on their emotions. I suppose they're very much like Sirens or Incubi now. But they won't have to kill, if they don't wish it. I know how important human life is to them. I wouldn't force them to kill." And she wouldn't. She wanted all her children to be happy. This was just one way to make sure they were.

"They won't be grateful."

"Yes, they will, Castiel." But this wasn't what she wanted to talk to the angel about. "But I have more important matters to discuss with you."

"Nothing is more important to me than Sam and Dean."

"Which is why you allied with that demon, Crowley, and have been torturing my children," she spat. She stalked up to him. "For that, I would kill you. For that, I should kill you. But Sam and Dean love you, Castiel. You are their brother."

Castiel looked away. "I…"

She smiled. He was just a lost child, too, trying to keep his family safe. She could understand that, and she could almost forgive him for that. She reached out and gently lifted his head. "You could ally with me. Stay with your friends, and still keep them safe. You don't need to break into purgatory- though I can't understand why you'd want to. You can't hope to control all the souls there. Simply ask for my help, and I will give it to you. I'll forgive you for what you've had the demon do to my children."

"I… cannot," he looked down at the Winchesters. "Sam and Dean wouldn't want me to do so."

"And yet you've allied with the demon Crowley."

"Only because I had no choice."

"Do you think you have a choice here?" Eve asked. "I have shown you how much stronger I am. I can simply strip you of all your powers and give you to Sam and Dean to keep care of. I probably should. But for them, I want to give you this chance to repent."

"Repent?" he snarled, his blue eyes suddenly blazing. "Repent!"

"Yes," she said calmly. "You caused a considerable number of my children pain. I understand that some die thanks to their own actions- and hunters. I will not let someone to torture them any longer. That cannot be allowed to continue."

"I…" he stared down at Dean, anger gone as quickly as it came. "I…"

"Give it some thought, Castiel," Eve said. "I've won, but I can let you take the time." She released her hold on his body, and he stumbled back. His back hit the wall and he slid down into a heap. "Sit with your friends while they sleep," she suggested. "When they wake up, you can get their advice."

* * *

Castiel didn't move. He'd been sitting on Bobby's floor for several hours. Eve had left the room, but he was sure she was still nearby. His powers were still suppressed, and he was sure she couldn't do that from too far away.

Dean stirred and rolled over. "Sammy," he muttered.

Sam groaned in response. "Dean." Sam opened his eyes slowly. "Cas," he said as he met the angel's gaze.

"You alright there, Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't respond.

This wasn't Sam and Dean anymore. It couldn't be, even if they were acting just like his friends.

Dean sat up. He stretched, just as he normally did when he woke up. "Hey, Cas, come on. It's still us."

"No it's not," Castiel said woodenly.

"Yeah, it pretty much is," Sam replied. "So we're a bit different now, but it's still us."

Castiel just leaned forward and pressed his head into his hands. He felt two hands against his back, gently offering support as he fought not to cry.

"I think we need to talk," Bobby said as Castiel regained control over himself.

Castiel knew that it was a bad idea, but they'd hear it from Eve anyway, so what did it matter? He told them everything. From trying to pull Sam out, and failing, to Raphael's ultimatum, to the deal with Crowley, everything. Through it all Sam, Dean, and Bobby were silent.

"Well, I think you're an idjit," Bobby said once he finally ran out of words. "But that's par for the course in this group."

"You should have come to me," Dean said. "You should have known I'd do anything to help you."

"I wanted you to be happy," Castiel said. "That's all I wanted."

"I wasn't," Dean said. "I never would have been happy there. Not without Sam."

"It wasn't your fault, Cas," Sam said. "You made some bad choices, and you'd think we'd learn not to deal with demons, but it wasn't all your fault."

"It's my fault that Eve escaped," Castiel said. "If Crowley and I hadn't been looking for purgatory, she wouldn't have tried to get out. It's my fault."

"So fix it," Dean said. "Make it better. Stop working with Crowley. We'll help you. Eve will help you."

Castiel huddled in on himself. "How can I betray my friends again?"

"You're not," Sam said gently. "We'll be right by your side the entire time."

"My friends are gone," Castiel whispered. "And it's my fault."

"No we're not," Bobby replied. "We're right here, Feathers."

He shook his head. His friends were gone, and he'd never see them again. Even their souls were lost to him. All he had left were three monsters… he looked up. These three were all that was left of his friends, the people who'd considered him family when his family had abandoned him. He should find the Colt and release what was left of them, but he wasn't sure he could ever do that.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

And this is it for part 1. Part 2 will be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean knew he was different now. He couldn't miss it. He and Sam were connected, on a level they'd never been before. He could feel Bobby right on the outskirts of the connection, a part of them and yet apart. He and Sam were the first, and they were the most powerful. But Bobby would be right by their side just like always.

And outside of that, he could feel Castiel, and how devastated the angel was right now. The angel was on the edge- too much more, and he'd break completely. He had to get Castiel to make the right choice.

Beside him, Sam sighed and leaned back against the nearby wall. He dragged Castiel back against him. The angel went without protest. "I couldn't stop her," he said blankly.

"She's very powerful," Sam replied. "I'd be surprised if any single angel could stop her."

"I should have. She was hurting you."

Dean frowned. Castiel was hurting, nearly as badly as he did after the time Sam and Dean had died and gone to heaven together.

Sam looked up at his brother before they both turned to look at Bobby.

"Castiel," Bobby said. The rare use of his full name made the angel look up. "Could you have fought her off?"

"I should have…"

"Could you have? Were you strong enough?"

Castiel shook his head. "I wasn't strong enough to keep you safe. That's all I wanted. To keep you safe. And I couldn't do it. I should have been stronger."

Sam gently pulled the angel tighter against him. "It's ok, Cas. We're ok. We're still us, don't you see?"

Castiel shook his head even as he allowed himself to be held.

"He can't, not at first," Eve said as she entered the room. "It'll take time, Sam."

Castiel drew back, both physically and mentally. Dean could feel the angel shutting down. "Don't, Cas, please!" Dean said.

Eve crouched down next to them. She gently rested her hands on each of them. Dean closed his eyes at the simple contact. It felt so wonderful to have her here. He knew he should probably fight the feeling. But he didn't want to. He looked at Sam and Bobby and knew they didn't want to either.

Eve leaned down and gently touched Castiel's forehead. He shuddered and then his eyes closed and his body relaxed against Sam.

"I am furious with him," Eve said. "I want nothing more than to rend him limb from limb.

Dean tensed. He didn't want that to happen to Castiel. Sam pulled Castiel even closer against him, protectively.

"He's already part of your flock," Eve said. "That is why he is still alive."

"Thank you," Sam whispered.

She smiled. "Now then. Perhaps when he wakes he'll be more amiable to a partnership. I'm sure that he'll help me destroy Crowley if I help him with Raphael."

"What if he doesn't?" Sam asked. He stared up at the Mother in worry.

"I'll strip him of most of his powers, and leave him in your care. Like I said, Sam, I don't want you to lose more of your family."

Bobby pulled himself up. "So, Crowley's still alive," he grumbled. "We should have known. It's never that easy."

"Hey, Cas burned a skeleton, Crowley burst into flames- how were we supposed to know?" Dean asked as he and Sam picked Castiel up between them.

"It's never that easy, boy," Bobby repeated. He turned to Eve. "Where is he?" he asked.

"His "lab"," Eve said. "But you aren't ready yet. Give yourselves time. A day or so while Castiel dreams and decides, and you grow used to yourselves. Then we will deal with Crowley."

* * *

Balthazar frowned as he slid between the wards at Bobby Singer's house. Something was not right here. Castiel's presence felt muted, and there was something off about the three humans in residence. And, last he'd heard, they were going after the Mother of All Monsters, not a demon, so why were the humans preparing for what looked like an all out assault on a demon stronghold?

He kept himself invisible as he watched them work. There were five shotgun shells that they were carefully avoiding and the angel drifted over to them. They were made with phoenix ash. He didn't touch them, because he didn't want to alert anyone that he was here, but he studied them closely.

He found himself reluctantly impressed. Not many Hunters had discovered the properties of phoenix ash, much less find some to use. Balthazar eyed them for an instant before slipping away.

But where was Castiel? He should be here, somewhere. Balthazar frowned and followed the trail of Castiel's presence. The other angel was good at keeping others from finding him, but Balthazar would. He followed the feelings down, toward the basement. Castiel was in Singer's panic room, lying down on the cot. He didn't seem to be aware of anyone there. He didn't stir when Balthazar poked him.

"What the hell is going on, Cassie?" he asked, careful to keep out of the human hearing range. He tried to fly away. After a moment, he realized that he hadn't moved. He looked around in shock.

"I can't let you leave," a woman said from behind him.

He turned smoothly. There was something… wrong about this woman. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Mother," she said.

What had Castiel gotten him into now?

* * *

Sam raised his eyebrows as he realized that he knew the angel that the Mother was dragging with her.

"Balthazar," Bobby said flatly.

"You do know who you're working with, right? You know she's got Cassie locked in some sort of dreamscape, right?"

"Oh, is that what it is?" Sam asked.

"Oh is that what it is?" Balthazar mocked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Dean said. "Everything's going just fine." He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

The angel actually looked startled.

The Mother shook her head. "Stay out of trouble," she advised him as she led him to a corner. "Don't do anything stupid, as hard as I know it is for you. Angels. Are they all lost little children looking for their parents?"

"Pretty much," Bobby said after a pause. "That just explains so much about them, actually."

"I am not looking for my Father," Balthazar protested. He glanced around. Why were the humans working with the Mother of All Monsters?

"What's going on here?" he finally asked.

"My children are preparing for battle, angel."

Her… "You turned them?" he strangled out. "You…"

She smiled. "And I spared Castiel because I knew they cared for him. I don't see the need to do that to you, so don't do anything to anger me."

Balthazar leaned back, hands up. "Don't mind me; I won't do anything of the sort." He paused. "Can I stay with Cas?"

She frowned. "Not as of yet," she said. "Perhaps when he wakes. It won't be long now."

He stayed out of the way, next to the side table they were avoiding. "You know, boys, you don't have…"

"Don't bother," Sam interrupted. "She's done a lot more for us than you."

"She made you into what you hunted."

"Not really," Bobby said. "We're new. Nothing like us before."

Balthazar rolled his eyes. Oh, yes, that really made it different. Sam frowned at him. "It's not that bad, you know," he said. "Cas doesn't have to worry about us anymore. Not like he did during that mess with Fate."

Balthazar deflated. "You boys have no idea, do you? You're not yourselves anymore!"

"It doesn't matter," Castiel said from behind him. Balthazar turned. Castiel looked awful, absolutely horrid. "They're all that's left of Sam, Dean, and Bobby."

"Oh, geez, Cas, tell us how you really feel," Dean griped.

Castiel just stared at him. "I'll help you kill Crowley," he said. "And then you'll help me kill Raphael," he said, clearly addressing the Mother.

She smiled. "Thank you, Castiel."

He didn't look at her. "I'm not doing it for you."

"Cassie!" Balthazar exclaimed. "What are you…?"

"Go home, Balthazar," Castiel said, refusing to look at him. "It doesn't matter anymore. But we won't let Raphael win."

"I am not leaving you here alone, Castiel," Balthazar protested. He knew that he wasn't exactly acting rationally, but he wanted to keep his brother safe. It'd make more sense for him to get out of here, but he had to watch his brother.

Castiel sighed. "Fine," he said. "Let's go."

The room was empty a second later. The shotgun shells wobbled on the table before one fell to the ground, leaving three on the side table.

* * *

Crowley didn't look up as he heard the sound of wings. "I do hope you have some good news for me," he said. "Or maybe something new to question- another alpha perhaps."

"I don't," Castiel replied.

The demon frowned but didn't turn around from his work.

"The Winchesters know you are alive," Castiel announced.

"And we're here," Dean Winchester added.

Crowley still didn't react. "Guilt got to be too much, Castiel?" he asked as he put his knife down. Finally, he turned around. The Winchesters and Bobby stood next to Castiel, that annoying other angel Balthazar, and a woman Crowley didn't recognize.

"What happened to you?" he asked. There was something wrong about the hunters.

Sam just grinned at him.

Castiel slid his sword out of the sleeve of his coat.

Crowley backpedaled. "Now, Castiel, let's not do that. We've got a good partnership going. We just need…"

"I don't need your help anymore. You can have the 50,000 souls back, and I won't help you again."

Crowley kept his eyes on the angels and Hunters. The woman drifted away, toward the cages where he kept the creatures he wasn't working on. But she wasn't the dangerous one. No, it was the angels he had to worry about. Well, and the two hunters who had killed more demons than any other hunters in history.

"Well, then, if you're so sure you can go off like a lone ranger, I'll take my leave." Better to run now and get his revenge later.

"No you won't," the woman said. She turned to look at him. "After what you did to my children, you aren't leaving this building alive."

The penny dropped. "Eve," he said.

She smiled. He fled, or tried to. All that happened was that his meatsuit twitched.

Fine. He tilted his head up and tried to leave his meatsuit.

That didn't work either.

Eve smiled at him. "You tortured my children, demon. I'm not going to let you escape."

Crowley glanced at the Hunters. "Why are you going along with her?"

"Why not?" Sam asked, shrugging. He grinned at Crowley.

Eve glanced at Sam and smiled slightly. Crowley took that moment to try to simply run the old fashioned way, using his legs.

He managed barely a step before someone physically tackled him. He bucked up, trying to get them off him, but whoever it was didn't budge.

He turned and began struggling against whoever held him. From the strength, he expected one of the angels, but it was Bobby fighting him. Bobby, who was growling slightly and his eyes were glowing bright green.

Crowley froze in shock, and that allowed Bobby to overpower him and get him into a stranglehold.

"Can I kill him?" Bobby snarled as he hauled the demon upright.

Eve considered the two of them for a moment. "He did try to keep your soul, did he not?"

Crowley struggled against Bobby's hold, but the hunter was too strong.

"Here," Dean said as he pulled out the demon killing knife and handed it to Bobby. Crowley cringed back. This couldn't be happening to him now! He'd been so careful for so long!

* * *

Balthazar watched dispassionately as Bobby stabbed the demon, angling the knife just right go through the stomach and up into the heart. Crowley lit up, and Bobby pulled the knife out.

"Good riddance," Sam spat.

Balthazar frowned. They were rid of the demon, so that meant… he glanced at Castiel as he palmed the shotgun shell he'd slipped into his pocket. He didn't dare even try to use the angel's personal wavelength to tell Castiel what he had. They had no idea how much of their minds the Mother of All Monsters could see.

Castiel, bless his devious little mind, understood without Balthazar having to say anything. The other angel turned to Dean and Sam. "I suppose we should deal with Raphael now," he said.

Dean nodded. "We sacrificed too much to let him win," he said, his gaze flicking to Sam for an instant.

Castiel nodded somberly. "We did," he said. Balthazar got the impression that Castiel wasn't just talking about Sam's swan dive, though.

The Mother headed back toward them. Perfect.

"Of course, I doubt many of your siblings would be happy if they knew you were working with me," she said.

"No," Balthazar said. "No, they wouldn't."

She smiled wryly as she stopped right next to him. "Angels have always been self-righteous."

Castiel looked like he'd swallowed a lemon as he glanced from Balthazar, to her, to Dean. "Not all of us," he said quietly.

Eve nodded, conceding the point. "No, I suppose not. Still, it presents a problem. I believe…"

Balthazar acted. Using his angelic speed and strength, he grabbed the Mother of All Monsters, popped open the shotgun shell, and poured the contents down her throat.

She started to choke, then burn, and Bobby lunged at him. Balthazar wrestled the hunter down, and knocked him out, before turning to deal with the other two. Castiel had already put Sam to sleep and was pulling Dean back. He knocked Dean out and gently set him down next to his brother.

The two angels turned back to watch as the Mother disintegrated from the inside out.

She screamed, promised death to both of them, and finally died.

Castiel sighed. "Thank you, brother," he said. "I couldn't see any way to…" he shook his head and knelt down next to Sam and Dean. "Please, help Bobby," Castiel said.

Balthazar watched as Castiel poured healing power into the Winchesters, and turned to do the same to Singer.

They both slumped to the ground, as they finished. "Did it work?" Castiel asked as he worriedly looked at his friends. "I can't tell."

Balthazar nodded. "I think it did," he said. "I can't be totally certain, but I think they'll be human again, but they might have some lingering abilities." He sighed. "Cassy… what were you thinking, teaming up with a demon?"

Castiel sighed. "I did not think I had any choice," he said. "I am not as strong as Raphael, Balthazar, you know that. I could not let him win. I cannot let him win."

Balthazar sighed. "There has to be another way."

"We'll have to find it," Castiel replied. "Crowley is dead, as is the Mother of All Monsters." He looked down at his humans. "And I don't know if they'll be alright," he added, his voice breaking just slightly.

"Oh, Castiel…" Balthazar said.

Bobby groaned and opened his eyes. He stared at Castiel and Balthazar blankly for a long moment before closing his eyes again as memory returned. "How… are we…"

"You are human once more," Castiel said. "I'm sorry. This was my fault."

Bobby pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I'm pretty sure I said that making deals with demons was just like this family," he said. "It happened, Feathers. You wanted to protect us." He paused, a strange look on his face. "Are you sure we're human again?"

"I am," Balthazar said. "You and those two sleeping menaces over there are human."

"I promise, you are," Castiel said at the same time.

"But I still feel- I can still tell that something is different."

Castiel sighed. "Yes, I suspect that will remain."

"And the boys?"

"They're exhausted. They were Alphas, and they fought the healing harder than you did. But they're fine."

Sam twitched and rolled over. Bobby tried to stand up and make his way over to him, but Balthazar held him down. "Not yet, Singer," he said. "Wait until you're a bit steadier."

"But I have…"

"They'll be fine," Castiel said. "Now, let's get back to your home. I want…"

Bobby nodded. He was frowning at Castiel, as though he could tell how worried the angel actually was.

"Let's go, then," Balthazar said.

* * *

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. For a long moment, he did nothing, only stared up at the ceiling. Castiel felt a sharp burst of fear. Dean had been the last to wake up, and if the healing hadn't gone well, Castiel didn't know… But Dean blinked and pushed himself up to meet Castiel's eyes. "We're… human again?" he asked.

Castiel nodded slowly.

Dean eyed him a second before sighing. "You're a complete and utter idiot, you know that right?" He sat up and stretched.

Castiel's eyes went wide. "You're not mad?" he asked softly.

Dean snorted. "Oh, I'm furious, alright. Because you thought I wouldn't help you!"

"I knew you would. I didn't want you to have to," Castiel said. "And I didn't want you dragged back into…"

"I would have been," Dean said. "And I was, Cas. I was." He shuddered. "Are you sure I'm not the creature from the black lagoon anymore?"

"The creature... oh, yes," he said. "You are human. There might be some lingering effects, but they will fade rapidly."

"All of them?"

Castiel sighed. "I suspect your bond with Sam will remain. You were the Alphas of your race, and you were also bonded before that, in ways I still do not fully understand."

Dean made a face at him; one Castiel guessed meant that Dean didn't want to hear about his bond with his brother.

"So, what now?" Sam asked from the door. They both turned to look at him, startled.

"Sammy!" Dean snapped. "Don't do that!"

Sam smirked. "Why not?"

"Dude," Dean said, sounding offended.

Sam just smirked. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew he was missing some nuance of the conversation, but he didn't care.

Dean returned his attention to Castiel. "We're going to help you," he said. "Now that we know how bad it's gotten up there, we're going to help."

"You can't," Castiel replied.

"We beat Lucifer and Michael. I think we can handle Raphael," Sam said.

"You sacrificed your very soul to stop Lucifer and Michael, Sam," Castiel said. "I can't… if that happened to either of you again, I don't know what I would do."

Dean smiled. "Raphael doesn't know that we can help, Cas," he pointed out. "And he expects you to fight like an angel. Change that. Fight like a human- or at least, not like an angel. Get in contact with some of the souls in heaven. I bet Ash would help if he can. If you're losing, change the rules."

Castiel sighed. "I don't want you- I don't want any humans caught up in the angel's civil war."

"Cas, you're family. We're going to help you," Sam said.

Castiel sighed and nodded. "If you're sure."

Dean and Sam exchanged smirks. "We've got work to do," they chorused.

* * *

There will be one more small part- an epilogue, really, posted on Thursday or Friday.


	3. Success

AN: Sorry for the delay, folks. I had some internet issues, and was unable to get on to post until now.

* * *

Castiel looked over the gathered supplies. They were as prepared as they could be, and they only had a few more minutes before it was time to start the ritual.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Dean Winchester asked the room at large.

"No," Castiel replied.

"Definitely not," Sam Winchester said at the same time.

"But we don't have a choice," Castiel continued. "We all know it. If we don't do this, than Raphael will- and we don't want him to have all this power."

Dean sighed. "I know, Cas, I know. I just don't like it. We're playing with fire again." He handed the jar of blood to Castiel.

Sam made a face that suggested he agreed, while Castiel simply nodded. "It's time," he said.

Dean and Sam stepped back, and over to the corner they had warded as much as possible. If this went well, the wards wouldn't be necessary, but all three of them were sure that something would go wrong. Nothing ever went perfectly for them.

Castiel turned to the wall and carefully drew the design they needed for the ritual and began to speak. The words came easily to him, and as the wall in front of him broke up, the light of millions, billions of souls reached out to him. He'd never felt such power!

* * *

As the light faded, Sam and Dean looked at Castiel who simply took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "Did it work?" Sam asked, his quiet question sounding loud in the silence.

"It did," Castiel replied, turning to look at them. He smiled slightly.

"Cas, you alright?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "I'm fine, Dean," he replied. "I can feel the power of the souls within me." His voice was... odd, not like his normal low growl.

He approached them, and tapped both of them on the forehead. Without any other warning, they were in a different warehouse, surrounded by angels.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He noticed Dean biting his lip to keep from yelling. Sam had just enough time to see Raphael in the center of the group before the other angels attacked them.

Castiel ignored them, brushing off their attacks like they were nothing, and headed for Raphael.

The angels attacking Sam and Dean were moving strangely slowly, and the brothers had no trouble fighting them off.

Castiel reached Raphael and smirked at the archangel. "You have lost," he told Raphael.

The archangel frowned. "You are not going to win, Castiel," he replied.

"Oh, I already have," Castiel said. He snapped his fingers and the archangel exploded.

Everyone else in the room froze. Castiel looked over the remaining angels and nodded slowly. "I understand that you were just following Raphael out of misguided beliefs, and I will not kill you here and now. But leave."

A second later, the room was empty except for Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"It's over?" Sam asked.

"It's over," Castiel confirmed.

"Great," Dean said. "Let's get those souls back where they belong before the eclipse ends."

Castiel frowned at him in confusion. "They are where they belong, most of them," he replied. "Some of them, of course, belong with you." He reached out and tapped Dean's forehead. Sam flinched back as the light flared, and when he could see, Castiel was standing in front of him. "And you," he added, gently touching Sam's forehead.

This time, when the light flashed, Sam didn't flinch. Oh. _OH!_ He stared at Castiel as the light faded.

Castiel smiled slowly. "Now you understand," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Dean answered, sounding just as awestruck as Sam felt. "But why us?"

Castiel grinned. "Because you two are loyal, and I trust you. I am god now, and I need helpers, those I can trust."

"Archangels," Sam whispered.

"If you like," Castiel replied. "You are my archangels."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and smiled.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this little story. The truth about life is- sometimes, something you think is a failure becomes a success. And sometimes, something that you think is a success... ends up failing.

So, now that Castiel is "God" and Sam and Dean are "Archangels", what will happen? I honestly don't know. I can't imagine that it'll be pretty though, not with the Leviathan about.


End file.
